Destiny Discovered
by SparklingFae
Summary: There are paths for everyone, even those who do not truly deserve as such. I had found mine in the most unexpected of ways. Slash fic jasper/peter/char.


**Peter POV**

She stared at me incredulously as I told her I would not back down. It was that moment that I knew, I knew I loved her and that she was going to be mine, come hell or high water. She lunged at me, growling and snarling, pissed in her newborn state and wanting nothing more than to get a piece of me. I dodged her easily with a lazy smirk, watching her come at me over and over again before I grew tired of it and grabbed her by her throat.

I growled out. "Had enough Newborn?"

She snarled and clawed at me, her nails not doing much damage. She was spitting venom at me and I shook my head making a tsk'g sound before tossing her to the ground and pinning her body down, her face pushed in the dirt.

I snarled out, "You will listen, Little One, or I will rip you from limb to limb if you do not cease this immediately."

I stiffened slightly then quickly relaxed as I felt someone come up behind me. His arms twined around my waist as I relaxed against him and his cool breath hit the back of my neck as he spoke.

"Problems Lover?" he said in a husky tone dripping with sexual innuendo.

The things his voice and body evoked in me made my dick hard as a rock just at the mere thought. I spoke in an even huskier tone than his, my emotions quickly cycling from anger to absolute lust.

"No, nothing I cannot...handle, Major."

He then took my hand, his crimson hued eyes flashing black with desire as he pulled me away from the newborn, his words thick and laden with twang.

"Come with me and bring the newborn; I want to…play."

His words had double meaning as I felt his eyes sweep over us both. I turned to the newborn speaking harshly, "Get up and you do best to please the Major or he will rip you apart and burn the pieces."

She leapt up, her eyes downcast, properly submissive after our encounter, knowing The Major and I meant business. I shook my head slightly before trailing behind Major and the girl whose name I believed to be Charlotte, her honey colored locks flowing down her back as she sashayed after him. My lust skyrocketed at the thought of Major's playtime; usually it involved sexual gratification. I was hard as a rock knowing what was coming and even more pleased that the girl who I knew to be my mate was going to join us in play. As I entered The Major's tent, he already had the girl's clothing off, I quickly discarded mine and moved up behind the woman, my lips meeting her satin skin along the column of her neck and my eyes meeting Jasper's. He grabbed me by my hair, pulling my mouth away from her neck to crash them against his own. His lust started to intertwine with ours as all of us pressed our bodies as close as possible to one another. Her hands worked both of us, her right hand wrapped slowly around my dick and her left squeezing Jasper's. We moaned into each other's mouths as her hands begin sliding up and down our lengths. My tongue slide along Jasper's in a duel of passion.

Our cocks thrust in an almost involuntarily manner against Charlotte's touch. Our mouths still worked together as we kissed with a fierce passion and longing. I wanted nothing more than to feel his cock in me as my fingers wrapped around the back of his head curling into his hair, knowing he could feel my desire. I broke the kiss long enough to moan my desire to The Major.

"Major, I need you to take me."

He spun me around and plunged himself into me without much warning. I growled in victorious pleasure as he thrust violently into me. The girl moved to take my rock hard length into her mouth, swallowing me completely before moving her mouth up and down my dick. The Major slammed into me over and over causing my body to move with his and thrust forcefully into her waiting mouth.

I knew The Major was getting close as was I when he began rocking into me with even more force. I fucked the little golden-haired vixen's mouth with delight. I slammed her head down on me, forcing her to take me all the way in as The Major roared his ecstasy out, cumming deep inside me. I joined him moments later with my own release in spurts down the newborn's mouth, growling throatily. I could not help but release a low purr as I felt The Major's arms snake around my body and his lips kiss one of my many scars.

"Get her out of here and back with the other newborns, Fucker," he ordered with another kiss.

I nudged blondie with a growl, "You heard The Major. Get the fuck out, Sugar and I will see you later."

She took off in a frightened run out of the tent and I turned with a satisfied smirk to my lover, knowing he had something to say.

"Do you love her?" he queried with a smirk.

I floundered for a moment before stuttering out my reply.

"I do, Major. She is my mate. Don't ask how, but I just fucking know she is. She was mine from the moment you made her." I walked out of The Major's quarters with a lazy smirk, whistling as I made my way over to the newborn to claim what was rightfully mine and mine alone.

Stopping in front her, my smirk grew as I drawled out in a husky tone, "Been waiting long for me, Sugar?"


End file.
